


A lifetime full

by Bestbuds55



Series: Oral fixation (Cherry Magic) [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: 2nd chapter smut, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Comfort, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kurosawa helping Adachi with his anxiety anyway he can, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, after the end of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi has had a day and by the time he goes home with his boyfriend he wants nothing more then the comfort of having Kurosawa in his mouth. First a blowjob and afterwards, he just stays there. Kurosawa is so kind to let Adachi have what he wants and needs.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Oral fixation (Cherry Magic) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174124
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Well I said I’d write this when I felt like writing smut again and though it’s been months I’m here now. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys! The first chapter is mostly “the plot” and then the other two will be the E rated parts!

Some days in adult life it really just feels like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Today was one of those days for Adachi. Granted, he had some weeks like that. Where everything just went wrong and he could barely function enough to do his work. Those times were less frequent now that he had Kurosawa to lean on, but they still happened.

Life was just easier when you had someone who loved and cared for you throughout the weeks. Kurosawa made sure he ate, and even had a large supply of things to suck on. And it wasn't all candy either. No, Kurosawa had done some research for him and just like fidget toys there are things you can play with in your mouth for anxiety. Adachi loved that man, so very much. 

Still, no matter how much love he suddenly had in his life, sometimes things happened that just sucked. Adachi had tripped up when he heard some angry stomping footsteps on his way back from the bathroom. He'd just finished a butterscotch candy and the pleasant taste still coated his mouth, leaving him on a happy slight sugar high.

The good mood had almost instantly been killed as he suddenly was pushed aside as people funneled around him. They were seemingly fast paced and all pretty desperate to not be where they were. The actions of those others had made Adachi's heart pound with anxiety as he made himself scarce against the wall until the commotion all passed.

He quickly found out that that was not the correct action to take, because he was simply grabbed by the shoulder. He'd apparently been picked as an easy target. It had been a section chief for another department that didn't even seem to care that he didn't recognize Adachi. Maybe the man was so uncaring that he really didn't no what any of his people looked like.

He definitely hadn't worked on whatever the man was so angry about, but still was yelled at. Adachi had everything about him ridiculed, his hair, his work ethic, even his posture. His apparent inability to take criticism. Adachi bite down harshly on his own tongue during the loud scoldings. He quietly reminded himself that this man didn't even know who he was and was simply taking it out on Adachi because he'd been standing there. He didn't know how hard Adachi worked during his day or how he corrected any mistakes diligently and often sought advice when he wasn't sure about something. 

It was awful and went on for ages. People saw what was happening and turned the other way as Adachi shook. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He would later for sure, but even that require too much courage in the situation. He wanted to quit, just to simply be away from the loud man and his waving angry fist. Adachi shrunk into himself when it waved to close to his face for comfort a few times. 

He was only rescued when his own section chief came out to see what the loud commotion was. His own supervisor did stand up for Adachi and tell the other man to back off, but the damage was already done. Adachi was shaky and very much wanted to go home. Not even the offer of reporting the other man for being out of line cheered him up. He actually made him feel worse because then he'd be creating problems.

Still, his boss insisted that they fill out a form and send an email to HR about the harassment that had just happened. Apparently it wasn't the first time, but his own people were to scared to report him. Adachi was to scared too, but the good new was he wasn't going to be the one filing. His boss was a little upset Adachi had accidentally been away from his desk for 50 minutes during a busy work day and therefore not working. That, added with everything else that had obviously been caught on camera would be recorded against the other man. 

What is the time to cry yet? No, unfortunately Adachi still had to finish up his work for the day. He popped another couple of butterscotch candies into his mouth and sucked on them harshly, wandering what would happen if he attempted to swallow them whole. If he chocked really bad would he be sent home? No, he couldn't do that. It would cause to big of a scene for Adachi to deal with and not only that, but it would definitely worry Kurosawa.

He instead decided to numbly start the rest of his work. He just had to compile some data into a useful graph for the team's presentation for a client. He had done this exact task a thousand times before and had already completed all necessary research for it. He still stumbled greatly with the simple task and it took him much more than double the amount of time it should have. 

It was depressing to know that his nerves were shot for the day and that the people around him could also tell. His boss didn't assign him anymore work and even Urabe kept glancing over at him. Adachi just wished he didn't suddenly feel so worthless in his job. Just why did he have to be told things like he was unprofessional and needed a better work ethic? 

Work was one of the only things Adachi prided himself in and he'd never felt so down about it. Sure he hated things like parties or meeting clients, but if their was one thing he was good at it was compiling data. Today it felt like that had been stolen from him as well. He hated the feeling and wished he could go home and hide under his bed. How did Kurosawa even put up with him?

Kurosawa found Adachi still sitting there at his desk, probably been an hour after most people had checked out. He had finished the graphic and was now triple checking everything was labeled correctly and had appealing colors. He had ran out of candies long ago and now had one of his highlighters jammed in his mouth. Not the greatest thing, considering it could potentially be poisonous. Adachi wasn't exactly sure as he had never actually looked up anything about what was in a highlighter marker.

If he was a more prepared person then perhaps he would have. Instead, Adachi was just taking the chance of poisoning himself to have the comfort of something in his mouth. Useless, just like that man had called him earlier. He felt miserable with life.

"Adachi, what's wrong?" Kurosawa asked, gently placing a hand down on his shoulder and leaned forward into Adachi's space. It was comforting, just hearing the worry coming from his now boyfriend. They come a very long way from that first moment they had in the bathroom of that bar. Even Kurosawa's scent brought Adachi a blast of comfort now.

Things were going so well between the two of them and Adachi loved it more then he thought he would. Loved Kurosawa more then he could have ever images. They talked about everything these days, even what made Adachi anxious throughout the day. Including confessions and a little conversation about Adachi voicing what he needed. No matter what it was. Kurosawa's no judgment personalty really helped Adachi come out of his shell and relax into the relationship.

"The section chief from the tech department yelled at me today. It was scary and not my fault." He whimpered, turning in facing a frowning Kurosawa. The sting felt a little bit better as he spoke to his boyfriend.

Adachi lightly wished he could still hear what Kurosawa was thinking, but it went away when he lost his virginity. Still, he just believed Kurosawa wasn't upset at him because he never was. Even the few times they had had a fight, Kurosawa had said he wasn't actually mad. Just sad that Adachi couldn't always see how great he was.

"That sounds terrible Adachi! I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from him. Is there anything I can do now that would make you feel better?" Kurosawa asked, actually sounding sad. Like he had his expectation with himself to be the hero all the time.

It was fine that he hadn't been saved by Kurosawa. He didn't need his boyfriend to be his knight in shining armor. Adachi knew better than anyone that adult life can have it's really shitty moments. He did however, have something in mind that he was sure would make him feel better.

"When we get home, can I suck you? I'd really just like to relax with it in my mouth after today." Adachi mumbled with a blush. He was very aware they were still at their place of work, but if he'd didn't ask now he might chicken out. And he wanted it more then anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Adachi giving a blow job anyone? Hope you enjoy 😉

Communication of gotten easier between the two of them, but that doesn't mean it wasn't embarrassing to say. It was a feat that Adachi was even able to admit out loud that he liked blowing Kurosawa. That he liked having things in his mouth more then the average person. It was because of the built up trust between the two of them that Adachi functioned now.

Still, months ago there was no way he been able to say out loud. Months ago he wouldn't of even known what he wanted. Needed. Kurosawa had helped him with all of that. And more, but for this he was most grateful. Adachi had never been a sexual creature before he'd had Kurosawa, but now he just felt so adventurous. Powerful even. 

It helped to know that Kurosawa always wanted him. It didn't matter if he got to be inside of Adachi or just simply touching him, Kurosawa always looked extremely ecstatic about it. Like he couldn't believe that Adachi wanted him to touch. Adachi loved that about Kurosawa, and because of that loved the looks he got when he worked up the courage to ask for something. 

Kurosawa gave him a tamed and yet still hot look, so one reserved for when he didn't want to seem eager for what Adachi was suggesting. That was almost mean, but also probably because they were at work. Not that Adachi would have wanted more of a reaction, he was already upset and didn't need the extra anxiety. He loved Kurosawa for knowing that, without Adachi having to say anything. 

"I'd love nothing more baby." Kurosawa answered, looking at Adachi. His lips were pouted outward, hungrily. If they hadn't been in the office, then they definitely would've been kissing by now. Kurosawa looked cute like that and it just made Adachi want to kiss him.

He loved when Kurosawa called him any type of nickname. But it usually didn't happen at their workplace! Adachi simply nodded because his lip was still wobbling even thinking about what had happened and the fact that Kurosawa had gently pulled the highlighter away from his mouth. He needed something in there.

Adachi could have put up a fight against losing the marker, but knew he really should have it in there. He was brought back to a thought about their first time together, when he'd had his own thumb in his mouth. Adachi kind of wanted to do that now, but months of being loved and doted on by Kurosawa gave him another craving.

Adachi had found that holding Kurosawa's hand tightly and getting to squeeze those fingers for comfort, nearly did as much for his anxiety as sucking on something did. It was amazing and nearly a miracle on Adachi's part. Kurosawa gave him such comfort in his life, and Adachi loved him in return for it. That's not what he wanted today though.

"Home now?" Adachi begged hopefully, wanting to be out of the office. He'd wait if Kurosawa was still busy, but he'd certainly been here longer then he wanted to today already. 

Kurosawa nodded at him with a smile, taking a second to glance around the room and then he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Adachi's lips. Public kisses always made Adachi feel weird. He liked them too much. He was just so happy that Kurosawa would want to kiss him even in the office, always eager to show just how much he loved Adachi. 

Kurosawa would kiss him for hours on end, if given the opportunity. It didn't even matter where they were either! Kurosawa had kissed him all kinds of daring places; the bar, at work, in the bath, at a public bathhouse, the train, the bus, in a taxi and even in front of his mom's house when they went to introduce Kurosawa to her! It was cute and hot all in one. Adachi wanted those kisses always. 

He giggled at the second kiss Kurosawa gave him when Adachi pulled back and stood up from his chair. Kurosawa's arms shot out to steady him onto his feet and sneakily pressed another kiss to the side of his nose instead of his lips. Kurosawa was always doing little things and taking care of him. His man always knew just what he needed. Adachi smiled back at Kurosawa and kissed the tip of his chin. 

He cheekily licked where he just pressed a kiss and giggled when Kurosawa made a growling-like noise at him. He got many more kisses before they finally left for the night, all of which practically an excited promise for what would happen when they got home. 

The walk home that night was pleasant, them both bumping into one another gently and laughing heavily about it. They kissed in the street just because no one was around and Adachi squeezed their hands together tightly. He was so happy it turned out this way. Adachi had never imagined loving another person with the way he loved Kurosawa.

Their home together had once only been Kurosawa's and at first it Adachi had been nervous about moving his stuff in, but it had been nice to see Kurosawa make room for him. Adachi had been polite in not asking why Kurosawa had already owned a dresser that had nothing in it the entire time he'd known him. His experience with magic told him that that was one of the things he'd bought over the years for Adachi and never thought he'd ever even see it. 

Adachi was thrilled that his man was so thoughtful, but that had almost been to much. Who buys thing like that for a crush? Someone trying to cope and never had plans of letting their feeling be known. Only his Kurosawa was that crazy, and committed. Adachi loved him, ridiculousness and all.

He'd never been happier than the day that Kurosawa set up a desk for him to draw at, in the living room. So he didn't have to keep putting everything back in the tubs when he was done with it. He could have cried as he hugged his boyfriend close that day. 

Instead, he dropped to his knees and blew Kurosawa right there against said desk. That had been the first instance of sex in the home that was now both of theirs and Adachi looked back at it fondly. Another reason to love the desk. Besides that, he liked to sit at the desk after work and just draw anything that came to mind. It was freeing to be creative after a day full of numbers and compiling data.

Not today though, today Adachi wanted nothing more than to have Kurosawa inside of him. His mouth preferably, but maybe that will change. He liked it anyway Kurosawa would let him have it, but also missed the feeling of his boyfriend in his mouth. It had been days! Like three of them. That was so long to go without that lovely cock filling him just right.

Adachi was so desperate for it; worried he might have forgotten the feeling of it. How amazingly full and loved it made made feel to have Kurosawa's throbbing and still so vulnerable manhood in his mouth. The moment they were through the front door, Adachi grasped at his man's pants. He needed it and Kurosawa had already said he could have it. He didn't want to wait.

Adachi pawed at the front of Kurosawa's pants like he just couldn't figure out how they opened. To eager and amazed that his boyfriend would give him this whenever he wanted. He rubbed softly at the hidden cock, like a promise of more to come. Soon. Adachi can't help the soft cooing noise that leaves him when he realizes he can feel the first twitches of arousal that Kurosawa is currently experiencing.

The door swung closed and then Kurosawa was finally helping. No clothes came off as just his cock came out and Adachi finally dropped to his knees. He loved this position, even if it was uncomfortable. This was a good place to start. He can take what he wants and really worship Kurosawa from here. And Kurosawa certainly deserved to be worshipped. His amazing boyfriend, who'd do absolutely anything for him. 

Kurosawa really wasn't hard at Adachi's first lick, but it didn't matter because he would be soon. He always was when Adachi gave him attention like this. It just meant that Adachi had the pleasure of kissing the side of his whole member and not even bobbing to fit it all into his mouth. Those first few moments were simply amazing, there was nothing like feeling Kurosawa grow hard inside of his mouth. One of the best feelings Adachi could ever hope to experience, even if it didn't last for long.

Adachi bobs his head as the cock hardened, wanting it all the way down as soon as he could. As he glanced upwards, he could see above him as Kurosawa pulled out his own tie, eventually throwing it to the side. They made eye contact for a moment and Adachi's eyes watered slightly as it made Kurosawa jolt his hip forward. Like he had been surprised that Adachi would look up at him in this tender moment.

"Fuck Kiyoshi, you're driving me crazy." Kurosawa moaned, letting his head fall back slightly as he enjoyed the sensations Adachi was giving him. The angle showed off Kurosawa's throat and with the tie already discarded away, Adachi could see the mark that he'd left there a day ago. Still purple and probably tender from Adachi's bite. 

How was it that Kurosawa thought he was the one going crazy? Adachi couldn't even think, there was nothing in the world besides the way Kurosawa tasted and smelled. He daringly pressed forwards, until he could feel his man's wiry pubic hair tickling against his wide lips. He swallowed then, eyes nearly rolling back into his own head from the feeling of that cock now breaching his throat. Fuck, he'd never get over just how good this made him feel.

As gently as the move allowed Kurosawa pushed Adachi back against their front door and thrust forwards. He pulled back to just have the tip of himself at Adachi lips and then smoothly slide all the way forwards, forcing Adachi to just take it. Adachi moaned as he also choked, loving the feeling. There was nothing better then the weight of his boyfriend's lovely cock stretching out his throat. Fucking the thoughts right out of his head.

This was what he had needed the whole day. Kurosawa was so sexy like this too, top button undone and his head thrown back as he chased his own pleasure. Adachi daringly palmed himself in his pants as he let Kurosawa have momentarily control. The cock finally fully hard, seemed to block Adachi's breathing and he had no choice but the mewl for air every time Kurosawa pulled back. 

His overactive mind was fully silenced. God, he loved this so much. Adachi whined and pressed himself harder forward, letting his tongue actively slither over the veins of that perfect cock at every given chance. A weird glugging noise echoed from the back of Adachi's throat as Kurosawa chased his own pleasure forward with a couple of harsh thrusts. There was nothing better in life then this; Adachi wanted to be choking desperately on Kurosawa's cock always.

A hard thrust followed by five fast and shallow gave Adachi the time to breathe. He merely decided to struggled out of his shoes, pants and underwear instead of focusing on air. His knees hurt more against the bare floor, but Adachi had long ago decided he didn't mind them being permanently bruised. Kurosawa always kiss them sweetly when they took a bath together. It was much more important for him to be as naked as possible at Kurosawa's feet.

He used his tongue to swipe over the bulging vein of Kurosawa's cock, his favorite place to give attention to. As if in response, Kurosawa's next thrust was brutal. He loved it so fucking much. He happily choked on when he was given. Adachi felt drool drip from his mouth and down onto the ground, joining the little wet drips for Adachi uncovered and nearly untouched cock. 

Kurosawa moaned above him and pulled back slightly, making Adachi desperately chase after him. He wanted more! A tear tracked its way down Adachi's face in the miserable moment that he had nothing inside of him, nearly pulling a sob. Why was Kurosawa pulling away? Adachi needed it so bad; needed him.

"Baby, did you still want to relax like this tonight? I'm not going to last long enough for you to have that if you keep that up." He explained, quickly feeding Adachi the tip of his cock like he also couldn't stand the connection to break. Adachi focused on the head because he was given the opportunity to. His head felt fuzzy and the words Kurosawa were saying to him took time to process.

A swirl of his tongue had Kurosawa tensing up. He had a point with his words, but wasn't it still fine even after he'd come? Adachi was so desperate to have the comfort of that heavy weight filling his throat, that it just felt like Kurosawa was being mean denying him it. Choosing to pull back slightly, Adachi reached out to stroke him instead.

"Can I suck after, even if you aren't hard?" Adachi managed to ask nervously. His voice sounded rough and his throat was amazingly sore. He wanted nothing more then to impale himself back onto what his hand now held. Patience, this question was important.

Kurosawa wouldn't be getting anything out of it at that point but it would make Adachi happy. Kurosawa's mind appeared to either overload or stutter with his question. He waited patiently for an answer when all he wanted to be doing was choking himself with that fat cock. It was almost a minute later when Kurosawa reanimated.

"Of course you can Adachi, I'll give you anything you asked for. Anything at all baby." He answered finally stripping himself out of his shirt. It was a bit ridiculous that he'd had it on throughout all of their activities so far.

What a pair they made, Kurosawa with nothing on top and his cock out. Adachi completely bear on bottom, tie still done tightly up from his workday. Almost like they were matching set. They smiled at one another, in a way that only lovers did. 

One sweet moment, before Adachi had enough and went back in for what he craved for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Well, sat down and finally finished this up first thing this morning. What a way to start March 😘 hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I still have one more one shot for Cherry Magic! before I’m done, even though it was literal months ago now that I watched the show.

Given permission, Adachi jammed himself forward to swallow his loving boyfriend's cock, gagging at the suddenness of it. He loved choking on it, almost as much as he did the clear fullness his throat achieved when he was pressed all the way down. This was the best feeling. Ever. How Adachi had lived 30 years before having it, he didn't know. It just seemed crazy not wanting this exactly. 

Kurosawa finally pulled his hair like he likes and dragged him forward when Adachi pulled back. Taking everything he could from the warmth of Adachi's mouth as Kurosawa thrust for. Good, Adachi loved when his man felt good from this act too. It was much easier to chase the full feeling he always needed that way. Less of a hassle on his anxiety filled mind when Kurosawa clear as day loved when Adachi blew him. The give-and-take between the two of them always seem to be equal in this.

Every time Adachi felt he needed more than he deserved, it was like Kurosawa was made to give everything he had away. And that wasn't just with sex either, but with their everyday life as well. Adachi's wonderful boyfriend was one of the most amazing and hardworking people he'd ever met. Kurosawa tried his best in everything that he did and strives to be better when he made mistakes. Just being around him made Adachi want to be a better person.

Adachi whined sweetly as his boyfriend's hips practically slapped his face, almost shocked with the impact. Now was not the time to be thinking sweetly about their everyday life together. He needed to focus on the situation, because if there was one thing in life that Adachi has decided he's good it; it's giving a damn good blow job. Kurosawa has readily agreed with him in the time they've been together!

Right now, Kurosawa was just chasing his own pleasure like Adachi had found he loved him doing. One of Adachi's favorite parts was when he was desperate to come like this. It was so good to be used like this. Safe and controlled, taking what was given. Wet dripped down his chin as he forgot to even swallow, just allowing his mouth to go slack for every coming thrust. Kurosawa was so careful with him on the daily basis, so this moment of losing control during sex felt extra freeing for Adachi. He craved to be used like this from the one he held so dear. Loved it. 

It was over too fast in Adachi's unvoiced opinion, but he still loves feeling Kurosawa losing it. So easily and all for him. He'd probably never complain about his man's stamina, because he could picture Kurosawa curling up and crying about it if Adachi mentioned. Ridiculous man, Adachi never needed someone who could last for hours. He wanted the one who greedily forced Adachi to drink down his seed and was ready to go again at the mere thought of being able to touch Adachi afterwards. 

He gulped without second thought, having Kurosawa groan at the feeling. Swallowing without choking and allowing himself to really just feel it. This was how it felt to please a man; his man. His Kurosawa. The man who he'd caught the attention of so much that he patiently waited 7 years for Adachi to be ready to notice him back. Adachi might love things in his mouth, but he loved Kurosawa even more then that. 

Second passed and he couldn't help but look down at himself. Adachi was so hard as well, should he touched himself or wait? He licked his lips pulling back from that cock, a string of spit still connecting it to Adachi's lip. Kurosawa was doing his usual routine of shivering and twitching in his post orgasm haze. He liked to claim that Adachi was so good it tended to take literal minutes for him to come back to reality. 

Adachi's own cock kind of hurt, but he wanted to wait for Kurosawa. The tie and shirt came off instead so he was sat naked at his person's feet. It was easy to feel like he belonged right there. His own cock was still so hard. He smacked his lips together, not liking how not full his mouth was at the moment. Usually it wasn't that bad, but he'd had a tough day and the empty feeling was right back again. 

Eventually, Kurosawa got with the program and was able to stare down at Adachi. His gaze was way to loving for what had just happened, but the was just typical of Kurosawa. Adachi whined slightly when he had that attention back and arched his back, showing everything on display off for his boyfriend.

"Bed?" Adachi asked hopefully, no longer wanting to really be on his knees. He wasn't getting any younger. It did actually hurt to be in this position, favorite or not.

There was a moment when Adachi knew his boyfriend was just admiring how broken and sore Adachi's own voice sounded. He'd only said a single word, but the croak and groan that followed afterwards was a thing of beauty between the two lovers. Kurosawa finally got into motion with that, hauling Adachi off his knees and steadying him onto his feet like he was a frail thing. Holding tightly incase Adachi spilled over himself and accidentally fell down towards the floor.

The way he stumbled made Adachi glad to have the help. Kurosawa never felt more strong then the moments where he was half carrying Adachi around. Just like that time Adachi had gotten sick and Kurosawa had picked him up in public. His boyfriend had managed to call and cab and insert Adachi into it while suspending the other man in the air, like he weighed nothing. Truly amazing.

Today though, they practically danced together with the goal being their comfortable bed. Skin on skin and fabric, so close that they were practically pasted together. Adachi's own hard on still throbbing and needing some friction while Kurosawa looked positively ridiculous with his nearly completely softened cock hanging out of his pants. It would be a laughing manner, had Adachi not already wanted to get his mouth back onto that exposed skin. 

Kurosawa pushed him down first and then calmly went for the rest of his pants, making a show of stripping it off. Adachi tried not to laugh, because he knew that it would hurt Kurosawa's feeling if he did in this moment, but it looked positively hilarious with his cock already out. He lost the battle when Kurosawa went to him well hopping around to pull a shoe off. This dork. His dork. 

Kurosawa watched his Adachi happily giggle, laying flat on the bed and holding his own face. Soft skin showing and tips of his red cock drooling, even in the ridiculous moment. Much happier then he had been when they got home and certainly more then when they'd been at the office. A lighter and happier, healthier mood filtered between the two of them. 

When they were both naked, Kurosawa joined Adachi down on the bed and they kissed open mouth and wet. Tongues touching and hands wondering. A pinch to Adachi's nipple made him squirm and hump against his boyfriend. The touch of skin on skin was an instant relief. He's been hard for so long and Adachi was still desperately trying to ignore the fact that his mouth already felt lonely. An orgasm wasn't going to help that, but it would still be nice.

Kurosawa touched his dick and Adachi arched clear off the bed. Yeah, he nearly always forgot how good sexual touches were. Kurosawa’s hands were a bit cold and it only seemed to add to the effect. Adachi could go insane from his boyfriends simple touches. It was so good. 

Kurosawa started to stroke with meaning, making it Adachi squeak out noise after noise. He couldn’t keep anything in when it felt so good to be touched. Their lips broke apart when Adachi cried out. Kurosawa was unrelenting too, touching fast and never stopping. The way Adachi always loved it when he wanted something in his mouth.

The months together had gotten them to this step, now just knowing what the other really needed. It was more then craving and giving in to each other, this was a dance of sexual desires that only well practiced lovers knew. Kurosawa knew how Adachi liked to be touched and Adachi knew exactly how to put on a show. Kisses were a must between them, as well as the little whispered praises that always seemed to leave Kurosawa’s mouth in moments like this. 

Kurosawa was always ready to give Adachi what he needed. Wanted to. Adachi’s leg twisted as his body try to escape the sudden onslaught, but Kurosawa held him down. It was too much, too soon. Whenever Kurosawa touched him, it always felt like the best thing. He had no way of escaping and didn't really want to. 

He begged nonsense toward loving and yet not listening ears. Kurosawa always tended to ignore Adachi nonsensical babbling when he was near coming. Most of it was about how much he loved Kurosawa and his perfect hands anyways. Though sometimes, (like today) it was begging towards what his blank mind really craved for. 

“Pl-please. Let me have it again. Want you in my mouth. Kurosawa, Kurosawa, Kurosawa! Love, I- ple- inside. Need you. Kurosawa!” Adachi squeaked and squealed, unable to do anything but that. He knew he went on like this when he was close to coming, but while once and awhile he tried to stop it, it never quite worked. 

Kurosawa never minded, liking the way Adachi arched and begged. He had several recordings of Adachi’s voice on his phone, to listen to when they just couldn’t be together for the night. Like over a long business trip. Adachi was mortified to have been recorded, but in exchange had one of Kurosawa telling him how much he loved him and that he couldn’t wait to be back home to help fill Adachi’s mouth up. It was worth it.

It was over too soon, and Adachi’s still crying out as he makes a mess of Kurosawa’s hand and arm. Loud gasp after gasp as he tried to catch his breath as Kurosawa is so quick to clean them up. He kisses Adachi on the forehead and then the cheek. Loving and sweet as always. 

“Did you still want to suck me baby?” Kurosawa nearly whispered into Adachi’s ear, like he didn’t already know the answer. He licked it too, just to get Adachi to shiver for him. Ever the brat, despite being Adachi’s Prince Charming. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

"Please." Adachi whimpered in return. He knows that Kurosawa is just teasing him, but he still just has to respond. Beg for it, because isn’t that just part of it all? Maybe Adachi likes begging just as much as he likes having it. Or maybe it’s the way that Kurosawa looks it him when he does beg that makes it all worth it. "Please let me suck you. Want it so bad."

Kurosawa nodded at him with that soft smile that was reserved for when he thought Adachi was doing the cutest things possible and lay back against the pillows. It might have been weird to be so comfortably on display like this, if he hadn’t had a lot of practice at it already. They are both soft being past 30 year old business men, but Adachi always admired that about Kurosawa. There’s no abs to worry about, but his legs still certainly look strong. 

Kurosawa drapes himself anyway he likes, showing off for Adachi to look at. He knows that Adachi likes looking in calm moments like this, almost of much as he likes sliding pale skin again pale skin. Now he slides down the bed land nuzzled everything that Kurosawa is. That small stomach, the hip bone that cracks when he gets up if he sits on the floor to long, the strong legs that are the foundation of Kurosawa’s powerful stance. It’s all his boyfriend and Adachi loves it.

God, his boyfriend was really perfect. He looked down and saw that mostly flaccid cock nestled there. It would take him quite a bit to get hard again, but Adachi didn't mind. He was the same way, being over 30 did no one any favors. It didn't matter. That wasn't what this was about.

He licked his lips and thought for a second. “You should read your books so you don't get bored.” He offered slightly anxiously. He didn't want to bore his boyfriend. Adachi didn’t ever want that to happen. 

Kurosawa looks at him a little bit confused, but still nods his head and grabbed the manga he was reading from the nightstand. Adachi kindly waits until he gets situated and opens up his book to make his next move. Kurosawa already agreed to give him everything he’s ever dreamed about, it only made sense that Adachi waited until he was comfortable too. 

He looked at Kurosawa cock, breathing a bit heavily over the thought of finally settling down with his treat. It’s easy to want to get carried away as he tongues at the soft tip of it and feels his man flinch slightly from his movement. Kurosawa was still a bit sensitive from earlier adventure then. He says nothing in protest though, so Adachi choses to continue. Kurosawa would tell him if it’s too much; he has before. 

His mouth closes over the whole thing and he bobs his head calmingly twice. It’s not the same as when he was hard, but Adachi still really likes it. He closed his eyes and settles down just sucking absentmindedly every a couple of minutes. He feels everything bad and every social anxiety he had during the day fade away. Adachi’s world becomes a narrow thing, just this one act and his love for Kurosawa.

The object of his affections was blissfully currently small enough that his jaw doesn’t even hurt from prolonged use. He loved this. He loved Kurosawa. Loves that his life gets to be so deliciously simple and that Kurosawa doesn’t mind that he craves this. Adachi is still unsure what he did in either this life or a past one to deserve such an amazing boyfriend as Kurosawa, but he’s thankful for it anyways.

They stayed like that for a very long time that night and Adachi slowly feels all the horrible melt away from him. Life was simple like this. He loved him so much so much. And when Kurosawa looks over his book to stroke at Adachi’s hair with that sweet smile of his and sparkling eyes, even without words Adachi knows he’s loved right back.


End file.
